


Jealousy

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: I wrote this before the introduction of Otabek Altin. Yurio spots Viktor alone at rink side, Viktor knows what the boy needs.





	

Jealousy  
Yurio clumped out to the rink side. He had to wait a while for the first group to finish warming up. Looking around he spotted Viktor alone for the first time ever. The older man was looking at his phone and smiling. Yurio’s legs automatically moved him toward his crush. Yurio always claimed it was just admiration but so did Yuuri. And now look at the piggy and his rumored boyfriend. Anything was possible. Yuuri had every advantage over Yurio, age and life experience, along with Eros, cracked open a door in Yuuri that been sealed for 23 years. Yurio cursed that he was only 15. He wanted Viktor to force his bloom too. But Viktor saw him as an adorable child and Yuuri is a sexy man. There was never a chance with Viktor.  
Viktor smiled as he approached. Sensing what Yurio wanted, he opened his arms and Yurio fell into them. He rested his blond head on Viktor’s chest and let his warmth and heartbeat soothe him. Viktor held him tight but Yurio kept his hands in his pockets. They stayed that way for a few moments.  
Then he heard Viktor’s heartbeat speed up. Yurio panicked over what was making Viktor excited. He looked up and saw Viktor smiling at someone else. Yurio looked behind him, but not yet ready to leave the warmth of Viktor’s arms. Of course, it was Yuuri.  
Yuuri gave Yurio a smack on his back that he barely felt through his warm up jacket. The older man grinned at him. It was a grin over clenched teeth. The grin said: “Back away from my boyfriend.”  
Yurio nodded and scooted away. He took a few steps and looked back at the couple in their pink aura. Viktor was doing the usual, smoothing his hair, giving his top a tug, and applying some lip balm. Then he rubbed the extra on his own lips. The couple grinned wickedly at each other as they shared an indirect kiss. Yurio was sure he was the only one saw the intimate moment. He felt a stab of jealousy. He sighed as he returned to Yakov’s side for final instructions. He sighed again as he thought about getting a boyfriend of his own. One day he will be like Yuuri. One day.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
